Nurse Back To Good Health
by ShadowWarriorJessica
Summary: (Onodera's POV & takes place after Episode 17) Just another day in paradise in the Shojou business world and Onodera isn't feeling too well. Between Takano's advancements, his own feelings and Yokozawa's hatred towards him, it's no wonder he's under the weather. When Onodera finally caves in to his sickness, who will be there to assist him and help him get better?
1. Chapter 1

Just another day in the office I suppose. It's just another day in paradise in the world of Shoujo Manga. It drives me nuts with how much I have to take in this type of field. The constant long days of no sleep, the arguing with the printers, those pressing time limits and most of all...

"Onodera? What's with the zoned out look?" a hand was placed on my shoulder. I look up to find my boss, Takano Masamune, staring at me with his droopy-like eyes. He's also the reason of my troubles in my current field. Inside and outside of work. Mostly outside of work, considering I live in the apartment next to him. He always insists on me to go into his apartment to 'talk'. Yeah right...talk. heh.

I look at him clearly before I zone back out onto my work laptop in front of me. It was an e-mail that I got from Yokozawa-san, the head of the printing department. I groan as I read the e-mail once more in my head before answering my boss. "I have to meet Yokozawa-san before I leave to go home today to give me some paperwork. He wanted to go over some things that he felt needed a bit more work."

I hate going to the printers. They aren't the nicest people...including Yokozawa. He hates my guts pretty much. But, work is work. I need to put my thoughts aside when I see him and just leave. That is the best way of handling it.

I feel the warmth of Takano's hand on my shoulder slowly fade out. My heart skips a beat, as per usual. Damn this body and mind of mine. I can't seem to get Takano-san out of my head much these days...not after...

...

"You mean she's your fiancé."

My eyes widened as I look up at Takano-san. My heart felt like it stopped beating and my breathing slowly diminished.

"I hit the nail on the head, did I?" I heard him faintly say as I just stared at the floor as if I were a puppy trying to apologize for eating his shoes. "It looks like you two get along great."

I look up at him, only to see him turn my back to me, not even wanting to look at me. Takano-san...why...?

"I'm sorry, but I'm going out now, so do you mind?" I heard him speak as he started to walk down his hallway into the kitchen, mochi in hand.

Out? So late? "Y-you mean you're running to the store..?"

He turned into the kitchen, not even looking at me as he walked off. "I'm going to go see my cat."

My eyes widened. His cat? But...his cat is at-Y-Yokozawa-san's.. I-it isn't any of my business...why should I care? My heart is telling me otherwise. It feels like it's about to break apart on me. I-I don't want him to leave...I can't let him leave... I feel his wind against me as he walked by me to get to his door. My body started to shake slightly. What do I do..? I mean, why am I feeling this way still...even after all this time?

The next thing I knew, I see my fingers clinging to the sleeve of his coat tightly. My eyes widen to my body acting by itself. I can tell that Takano-san wasn't expecting it either as he stopped in his tracks. "What is it?" he spoke, still not looking directly at me.

I look back down at the floor, the words all jumbling around. Damnit, Ritsu! What is wrong with you? "There really is absolutely nothing between her and I!" Why am I yelling all this aloud. Am I trying to even convince myself that I do have feelings for Takano..? "Our parents decided this fiancé bit, but neither of us takes it seriously at all! It's the truth, Takano-san!" I bow my head slowly in his direction. I can feel my fingers trembling a bit as I continue to talk to him...or rather...CONVINCE him of the issue at hand...as well as trying to convince myself too, I suppose. I feel his eyes on me once more, knowing that he was listening to me. My eyes continue to stare at the floor, only to wander in all directions, except Takano-san's direction. "We were friends as kids. We're both only children, so we're like siblings."

"That girl's in love with you, isn't she?" my hand trembled once more to his words as my heart slowly begins to beat harshly, almost feeling like it wants to explode out of my chest. "You say you're friends, but she was standing out in the cold, waiting for you until her face turned red. You're so dense when it comes to things like this."

I looked away from him, my face getting hotter and hotter. My brain was rambling over everything like crazy. I'm having a hard time trying to talk to this guy...it just hurts..

"Why are you even telling me all of this, Onodera?"

"W-why AM I indeed..." I whispered. That's what I've been trying to figure out this whole time. My mouth just keeps moving, ignoring my brain at all. It isn't like I'm in a relationship with this man. The last time was 10 years ago, back in high school. By unknown forces, he's now my boss at my job currently. I can't wrap my head around at what I am doing here. I don't want to go down the rabbit hole more than I need to but..

"Let go, Onodera.." he spoke sternly, with no emotion. I did as I was told, as my fingers removed themselves from his sleeve slowly and reluctantly.

Is this for the best..? Is this alright? Should I just let him go? I look up at him, only to see him turn his back on me once more, only this time, towards the door to leave.

My body shakes. I-I don't want him to see Yokozawa! I felt him pause as I clung myself onto his coat's shirt sleeves. I shake terribly as I rest my forehead against his back, my face feeling super flushed and hot. Why..? I can't help this feeling much anymore. I-I...I..

I clung onto his arms more for support. My breathing heavy. I attempted to take a deep breath before more words spilled from my mouth "T-that girl confessed her feelings to me a long time ago, but, I rejected her."

"Why..?" Takano-san asked me softly, not moving an inch.

My hands trembled more as I fumbled with my grip on his coat. I clung to it once more, the shaking now more noticeable. "I-I told her that I was in l-love with someone else..that's why..."

"Why what?" Damn this! Damn this all! I can feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. My throat is clenching tightly as it becomes harder to talk and not break down.

"I-Im asking you to please n-not go to Yokozawa-san's place..." I whispered at him. If he left now...I don't think I will be able to stand myself and how I will be feeling. I just felt that I would have surely lost him.

We stayed that way for a moment or two, only to feel him grab my hand, having him push me into the door. I look at him, my face growing hotter as my breathing gets worse. I-I feel weak. My heart can't take this feeling.

However, my mind slowly started to feel at ease as I felt his warmth get closer to me. His face was so close to mine. For a moment we looked into each other's eyes before he pulled me into a kiss. I-I don't know what I'm doing anymore. My heart skips a beat as I feel his fingers intertwine with my own shaky ones. After a few moments, my body slowly starts to become at ease. A part of me stil hates this and my body of acting out on its own, but, somehow, it still feels right.

He pulled away from the kiss slowly as I look up at him "T-Takano-san..." I panted out weakly as I start to feel my knees buckle a bit. I guess he noticed since the next thing I knew was he began to drag me into his bedroom. My face turns a bright red as I said nothing else to him. I see him turn off the lights to his room, only to drag me to his bed. He sat me down and bfore I knew it, he was laying on top of me. My whole body shook as I looked up at him. The tears were reluctant to leave as I felt the ache in my heart once more. Takano...

"I don't know what you've done these past ten years.." he whispered softly as he laid down fully upon my body. His body heat was resonating with my own. "So...tell me everything. I don't want anything to be hidden."

My hands instinctivly clung to his shirt tightly as he moved up to stare down at me. My face was still beat red as I couldn't help but to stare back at him "I want to know everything about you, Onodera.."

My eyes widened at his words. They were kind and gentle sounding. It wasn't that of the verbally abusive boss that he is at work, but, the nice and gentle Takano-san that I rarely get to see. He's usually sarcastic about things, but here he is; holding me as if I was a precious thing to him. He laid back down on top of me, his warmth on me once more. I hate this feeling of mine. The feeling of loving this man. But, I can't tell him. I can't tell him how I really feel about him. No one has ever made me feel this way before. Not even Ai-chan. Takano-san is an important person for me, but, my pride won't allow me to say such a thing. It hurts...Takano...it hurts. I feel the tears finally fall down my face. The painful feeling of loving this man more than life itself has driven me up a creek without a paddle. Takano-san..I don't ever want this to end, no matter what I might say or do..Takano-san..

...

"Onodera?" I blink out of my thoughts as I stared up at Takano. How long was I in this stuper and staring at him for? I quickly shake it off as I quickly look back at the computer screen.

"I-I just have a lot on my mind is all." It wasn't really a lie. Between Takano's annoying advance, work being near its last cycle of the manga publishing and my advertisement proposal for the current manga I've been working on with Mutou-sensei, sleep has just never been an option. Maybe an hour or two here and there. "Excuse me, but I have to meet up with Yokozawa-san with the edits on my project."

Before I stood up off my chair, I looked up and noticed Takano's face real close to my own. I'm sure he noticed my red face at that point. "T-Takano-san...why are you-?"

Next thing I realized was a hand on my forehead. What? Why is Takano-? "Just as I thought. You have a fever."

F-Fever? Of course I would be hot! You are so close to me! Curse Takano! Why does he try things when I feel the most vulnerable? He knows it, too. Cocky bastard.

"As soon as you deal with Yokozawa, try to go straight home. We have a three day weekend coming up. Use that for rest." He removed his hand from my forehead as he started to walk out of our department "You can't afford to miss a day with your current project."

"W-Well excuse me! I'm sorry if I become a future burden to you!" This is too much. He always does this sort of thing. Consistently teasing me and driving me nuts. "Well, I have to meet up with Yokozawa-san to get some paperwork."

I don't understand it. He is just staring at me with that face. The face of concern. His eyes are purely focused on me and my actions. Do I really look that bad? Granted, I haven't really had the time to admire my looks in the mirror in the past few days due to all this work and this extra work added on. The clothes I have worn were aside most of the time instead of being ironed like normal. On some days I just pass out once I enter my apartment, not eating the food I buy in the convenience store. It stays in the bag where I dropped it, chopsticks sticking out of the plastic confines. Energy drinks have been the source of my breakfast in the mornings from the fridge. It's all I can muster up as I race for the subway station and attempt to not miss the train to work. The bags under my eyes probably weren't noticeable before, but I'm sure as hell know they are very visible now. Maybe I don't look all that great, but I don't think I'm getting sick. Sure I feel hot, but, I think it was just from Takano being real close to me again.

I quickly look away, not wanting to get lost in his eyes. I'm sure the blush on my face is very noticeable. I feel the heat burning my eyes. Damn Takano. Damn it all. I quickly close the laptop in front of me and stand up just as quick. I grab the folder I needed to give to Yokozawa as I grab my coat and scarf. "I get it, I get it. I'll try to relax as much as I can to not be an inconvenience for work!" I refuse to look at him anymore. I still feel his eyes on me, and it makes me uneasy. Takano...why do you really do this to me when you have Yokozawa..?

I dart out of the department and head towards the elevator. Time to handle Yokozawa. Then I can go home and call it a night. As I reach my hand out to the elevator buttons to head down, a wave of dizziness overwhelms me. I managed to catch myself on the wall, my eyes squinting a bit. What was that? Why did that happen? Is it because I'm actually sick? But, I don't really feel much of anything. Maybe it is just the lack of sleep? Well, whatever it was, it's gone now.

The sound of the elevator opening woke me out of my trance as I quickly darted in. It's out of habit anymore as most of the time, I try to avoid Takano as much as I can and not be alone on the elevator ride with him. It's become almost second nature to me. My fingers move just as fast as I quickly push the right button to head down to the printing department. My eyes wander towards the doors, my mind hoping that Takano won't come on. it just feels all second nature. Most of the time I hardly even think about doing this sort of thing anymore. Curse Takano. Why does he keep pushing this onto me? After ten years, he still insists or pushing a love I pushed out. But, I know that isn't true. My feeling are buried underneath my pride. But, I can't tell him that. I just can't. He would like that too much.

Man. My mind is wandering all over the place today, isn't it? I laugh lightly to myself as I make it to the designated floor. Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Halloween! The lack of a chapter was due to personal life. However, after weeks of coming back and forth with this, I finally have part 2. Gonna try to make this 4 parts. If not, it will definetly be 5. ENJOY!

* * *

The printing and sales department was kind of eerie. Only a few people were making rounds before they were heading home. I'm so used to it being so busy and hectic. I slowly approached Yokozawa's territory, dreading every step I took to get there. I just don't need to hear anything come out of his mouth at this moment.

As I turned the corner, I see Yokozawa hard at work at his desk. He actually had a professional aura around him as he worked. Maybe...maybe he'll keep it as he hands me the papers I need to fill out before the meeting. "H-hello. I'm here for the paperwork."

He stared up at me, the professional aura slowly diminishing. Damnit. I knew it was going to be too good to be true. "Right. Let me get those for you. I didn't think you would come before you left. My E-mail was a little late in coming."

So far so good. I nodded slowly at him as I seen him begin to rumage through all of his paperwork on the desk. "I check my E-mails before I leave for the day, so..."

My body tensed up slightly as I seen him grab the papers he was looking for. He stared intently at me, his eyes not wavering away. I-Is he threating me through his eyes? What did I do this time?!

He held out his hand to me, papers in tact. "Here. I expect to see all these forms and a report handed to me by Wednesday. That will give you four days."

I quickly grabbed the papers and shoved them into the folder under my arm. My fingers couldn't seem to work properly as it took a bit to shove them in the confines of the folder. I just want to get out of here. My head is starting to sway a bit. "I-I understand. I'll work on them over the holiday weekend."

As I turned about face to march straight out of the department, I heard Yokozawa's voice from behind. "Have you been hanging around with Masamune?"

Why?! Why won't my feet move? As soon asa I heard Takano's name, my feet froze. Damnit, Takano. Even when you aren't here, you seem to be a problem! "Well, I have to. He's my boss, you know!" I stared down at the floor. Damnit. I refuse to look back at Yokozawa. I don't need him to see my face right now.

"Don't get too close to him. I don't need him catching your cold."

"E-Excuse me..?"

"Masamune is a very busy man. I don't need him getting sick since I will be the one to take care of him."

My fists clentched tightly. I'm not sick! I'm just really exhausted! Besides, both you are idiots, so you guys are fine! "...E-excuse me. I must be off before I miss my train ride home.."

I raced down the hall and pushed the button on the elevator. I have to hurry and get home! I want to go home.

* * *

I hear the announcement of my train arriving in a few moments as I race down towards the platform. I made it with a few minutes to spare. I panted heavily, after racing all the way here. Maybe that was a bad idea. I feel real hot all of a sudden. Maybe it was from running all the way to the station from work, so, that's to be expected I suppose.

I held my bag's strap tightly as if my life depended on it. Maybe...maybe I am sick. I haven't been taking proper care of myself in the past week or so.

"Onodera? You get the paperwork?"

"Yeah, of course I did! I just have to fill them out over the-" wait. Where did that voice come from. My heart stopped for a moment as I turned my head to the side of me. Standing next to me was Takano-san. My head felt like it was burning so bad that my eyes were beginning to water. "T-Takano-san?! I-I thought you went home!"

He ran a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face. "I missed my train so I had to wait until this one came. That's all."

"Is that so?" I looked away from him, staring at the current oncoming train, it's lights as bright as the sun.

I'm sure that he didn't miss his train at all. A part of me believes that the sneaky man waited for me on purpose. Is closed my eyes to exhale a long sigh, the wind from the train blowing at me before it starts to slow its pace to a stop.

It felt good feeling that wind. Even when it's this late in the winter season. Maybe I am coming down with something? I hate to admit it, but, no way I would let Takano feel confident in his diagnosis on me. He would enjoy it too much, knowing him.

I see the doors to the train slowly part open, only to begin my slow trudge into its confines. I felt Takano's presence on me as I sat down, only to feel his warmth sit down right next to me. I groan to myself as the train doors slowly closed, making a loud creaking noise before continuing on its nightly journey in the tunnels.

"Hey, Onodera?"

"Hmm..?"

"How did the printer trip go?"

"It was fine. I got my papers. I should have them ready by Monday."

I sighed once more. Why was he being super nosy? I would love to stand up and away from him, but, my body doesn't even want to pull that off. It isn't any emotions toward him, but rather, I'm more sluggish than usual. It was then I came into terms with it.

"I guess I am sick.."

I glared at Takano, hearing the lightest scoff in his direction. I KNEW he was going to feel smug once I happened to accept it. Damn Takano!

"Well, you better rest up this weekend. Monday is going to be the production meeting of your manga-ka's project. I will be there too, of course."

Rest up, huh? I don't even think I can do a thing like that. I need to prepare the presentation and set up a plan on how to convince the printing people to print the amount of copies we will be asking for. It's going to be hard to DO any sort of relaxing.

Another wave of dizziness kicked in as the seat across from me got a bit blurry in my vision. I shook it off a bit, though, regaining my vision. I think I need to get home fast before I really blackout. Especially in front of Takano. That would be the LAST thing I would want to happen.

* * *

The train ride was a longer than it ever was before. Maybe it was because halfway on the trainride, I just felt utterly defeated with my body. The coughing started too, so that's great. Not like I wanted to do any work or anything, self.

The walk to the apartment wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. The cold air was super heavy on my lungs, making the coughing fits more apparant, even if I tried to surpress most of them.

I felt Takano's eyes on me all the way to the apartment building. I wanted to tell him to stop, but I didn't want the coughs to come out as much as they did. I just scurried the scarf I was wearing up more to cover the bottom half of my face.

After a few button presses, we managed to get into the apartment building and onto the elevator. I sighed in relif knowing I was almost at my bed and I can just hopefully sleep off this sickness.

I watched as the numbers on the elevator slowly counted up as we waited patiently for it to get to our destination. After all, Takano DOES live right next door to me. Fate can be a cruel person sometimes.

"Do you have any medication?"

I looked up at Takano, only to stare back at the red lit numbers. "I-I have a bit. I'm just going to take it and try to sleep this off so I can work on the presentation plans tomorrow."

I heard the faint beep of the elevator before the door finally opened. Sanctuary! I almost bolted off of the elevator, fumbling for my keys in my coat pocket. However, as I looked down the hall after taking a step, the dizziness kicked in once more. Damnit, not again! Not with Takano here!

I wince as I placed my hand on the wall. I heard a voice in the distance. I couldn't make it out, though. It sounded like I was under the water. The voice came to a stop as my eyes slowly began to close as the light wasn't helping anything. Everything was blurring. The last thing I remembered was my name being called by Takano. Damn...I'm sure he's mad at me...

I'll be hearing later...I'm sure.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know where I am. I am in a sea of noises, all being drowned out as if I were under the water. Only hearing my name faintly was all I was able to understand admist the noises. The location of the voice was hard to find among the foggy atmosphere that laid beyond me. I was still wearing my winter attire, complete with my long heavy coat and my scarf around my neck. I thought it was rather odd as to what was going on. I tried calling out to the voice, but, nothing would leave my throat but I felt pain as I tried to speak. I tried once more, assuming that the end result would change. However, the pain shot back in my throat and only my heavy breathing was heard that came out.

Then, in the distance ahead, I see a silhouette of a person among the foggy area. My feet wasted no time and I started to sprint. My voice was incapacitated, so I couldn't even call out to the other person to get his attention. My feet moved a bit faster and faster, only to realize that the distance between me and the person wasn't getting smaller. It was getting larger. The silhouette of the person started to fade, leaving me alone once more.

I fell to my knees, my hands on the ground as I stare at the black floor. Alone again, with the same underwater voice that was calling my name every so often. Damnit! Stop with these games! Where am I?!

I slammed my fist on the ground in frustration. My head started to get dizzy. Great. Just like on the train and in front of my apartmen-Takano. Takano was there. I-I'm starting to remember.

I remember his expression as I slid down to the floor before my vision got blurry and dark. The expression on his face was one that I wished I didn't need to see. He looked panicked. He looked like he dropped whatever it was he had too...maybe a bag. I remember him calling out to me, but, it was faint to my ears. Takano. Takano. I'm sorry, Takano...

* * *

My head started to pound. I slowly opened my eyes, only to squint as the light made my head want to explode. My body slowly regained some feeling as my fingers and toes twitched alive. Everything felt super heavy; As if someone was sitting on my body and preventing me from getting up.

My hearing started to return as I started to hear the sound of a heater and a clock. Where was I? I couldn't move to even sit up to find out.

"So, you're awake."

I stared up at the ceiling, the voice slightly hard to hear. I knew who it was right off the bat. "T-Takano-saan..?" Man, my throat hurts. It was as if it were on fire. I wanted to dig into it to stop the itch and burn it just to let me speak normally.

"So, all that stress finally caught up with you, huh? You're at my place, Onodera. Your place was super filthy, so I took the liberty of dragging you here for the night."

Well, excuse me, Takano! I'm sorry that I didn't have time to clean my bachelor pad for a guy such as yourself! I sighed lightly, letting out a few coughs under the blanket. Damn Takano. Even when I feel as if I'm on my death bed, he still mocks me! I'll get him back! I swear it!

"I went to the pharmacy before they closed too. I have some things to tie you overnight. If you get worse, though, we are going to take you to the doctors so you can get antibiotics and whatever else he wishes to give you."

I wanted to groan at the thought of going to the doctors. They just seem to give people anything just to make a quick buck. Plus, the wait time and the money I have to dish out just for a visit is horrid. I really wish I could just tell him off. Stupid throat! Work already!

I feel a presence getting closer to me and the bed. As I adjusted my eyes, I seen Takano, apparently with his glasses on. I guess he was working on things while he waited for me to wake up. He took off the rag I didn't know I had on my forehead, only to replace it with another right after. "I might have to take your temperature again in a bit to see if your fever went down."

I shuddered to the cold cloth, only to suddenly feel the heat from my body warm it up ever so slowly. Was I really this bad off the past few days and I didn't know it?

"Just relax, Onodera. Get some rest and we will see how you are tomorrow morning."

Sleep. Sleep sounded really good now. I felt like I got beat up by a million people so, sleep sounded like music to my ears as I closed my eyes. My body felt numb as the fever started to become less of an issue, however, I felt warmth on my lips and hot air near my face. Must have been the sickness making me feel crazy. My eyes were too heavy to open them to see. The darkness swept over me so fast as I became enveloped in another memory for a dream..

* * *

"Who gives people more work as they are about to leave!?"

The wind was chilly as I trudged up to the library to return the book I took out. It seemed that Takano had a thing out for me since when I was about to leave, he gave me tons of paperwork to do. That bastard Takano. Who does he think he is!

I trudge up the stairs slowly, not wanting to slip on the leaves that covered them. I don't want to be THAT guy and slam my head onto the concrete steps.

"Why? Why does he butt into everything? It's bad enough if he tells me what to do, but you don't pick a fight with other employees!"

I groan lightly as I arrive at the drop-off station for the library. I just can't believe Takano acted that way towards someone like that.

He was also an employee that worked for my previous client and after all that praise that sensei gave me, Takano just ruins it for me. That transfer to the literature department sounds better and better. It's just amazing how fearless he is at times at work.

The sound of the rusty hatch on the book drop-off cover echoed lightly as I dropped the book into its contents. I'll have to remember to come back sometime this weekend to pick up a new book to read.

The wind began to pick up as I felt the crisp cold air surrounding me. It made me realize my surroundings and it began to calm my mind of the current work day. Aside from the light whistling of the wind through the corridors, it was rather peaceful and quiet. In fact, it was the only quiet spot that I ever knew since moving around this area. No cars bustling, no people talking. Just, peaceful bliss in my ears. I stared up at the moon, its shine glistening as I admired this night and location. It's like therapy to my mind, and, for once, I felt at ease. It was great. I inhaled deeply and exhaled all of my troubles out of my system into the wind to be carried away.

"Why are you here?"

Somehow, the wind didn't carry it far enough. The voice that sounded like Takano was right behind me and he sounded super grumpy. Great. Just great.

I turned around quickly and I was correctly thinking it was Takano. Wind. You failed me.

"T-Takano-san..."

Why was HE even here to begin with now that I'm thinking about it. I lower my eyes at him, giving him a glare. "Why are you following me?"

He scoffed at me ever so slightly before walking past me "Why the HELL would I be following you? Did it ever occur to you that I needed to return a book here as well?"

Right. This WAS a library. The only reason ANYONE would be coming this time of night was to return their books. This reminds me of when I used to admire him back when he was my senpai. He would always read books everyday in the same place by the window in the school's library. I would watch him from afar, then take out the books he finished reading. I wanted to know everything about that man back then. Now, he's still reading at a library, bringing back those memories for me.

"They have out-of-print books that you can't get anymore. Ones that are hard or impossible to find."

The same reason as me, too. Damn this man. I picked up on all of his habits and since I've been here, the habits have gotten worse I think.

"Then I'll head out." I spoke up, determined to leave before he had the idea of walking to the station with me.

"I don't want you getting chummy with people from other departments, Onodera."

What? I stop my leaving as I turned back to see him, his back facing me. "Why is that?" I mean, it isn't WRONG to do it, I'm sure. I've done it many times at my other job, so, I see no harm in it.

He paused for a few moments before he spoke to me again. "...It's annoying."

Eh? Annoying? Is this guy for real? I gave him a quizzical look. "It isn't like we were talking about things unRELATED to work, Takano-san."

"You were though."

"And how is any of that your business?!" Seriously, what is the deal here? "Mr. Hasegawa was just trying to make me feel welcome since I AM new, and you had to butt in!"

He said nothing. He didn't even move to look at me. He just...stood there, staring at the drop-off box. It felt awkward. What is he so mad about? All I did was talk to another employee that is currently working for a previous person I worked for and we started to bond. I didn't see anything wrong with this. Maybe...Maybe he was jealous? Did he think that I was being TOO nice to Hasegawa?

"Are you jealous of Hasegawa-san?" I giggle lightly at my own statement. "That's it. That's why you were picking a fight with him and being angry." I giggle a bit as I looked up at him, only to see his face finally. My laughing stopped as I stared at him. He had a sad face of a puppy. I was right. He WAS jealous of how I was acting towards Hasegawa. Why is it that, all of a sudden, I feel a tinge of guilt in me? Why does he make me feel this way? Damn Takano. Damn him. He isn't even denying any of my accusations! You were supposed to, Takano. Why didn't you do it?

I quickly bow and start to take my leave, feeling like it was the best thing to do. "S-See you later." My legs wanted to run. They ran. My brain went wild with thoughts. Takano...jealous? It's crazy. That's why he was super angry and gave me all of that paperwork to do. That's why he was super crazy that half of the day.

I raced down the steps, trying to figure out my feelings as they began to swim in my head again. Takano. Takano. My love for him is flourishing and I am having the hardest time suppressing it anymore. Damn this man!

Suddenly, I feel my foot slip on the leaves on the steps. I couldn't manuver to catch myself as I fell backwards. My eyes widened as I seen my vision blur a bit, only to feel my body halt in its fall. My hand was grasping onto cloth. I looked to the side of me as I felt his warmth. Takano's warmth on me. He caught me before I hit my head on the concrete steps as he laid me down on them with him on top. He was holding me as if I was a priceless gem; Arms wrapped around me and my head as he rested his head on my shoulder. My hand was clinging to his coat. He...he prevented me from getting hurt.

"T-Takano-sa-"

"You idiot! You could've cracked your head open!"

He was angry at me. But this time, it was for a good reason. My mind tried its best to not think about the scenario currently as he pulled his head up to look down at me. "Th-Thank you..." was all I could muster. The thought of getting hurt like this with no one to help me jumped in my mind as my body tensed up a bit. "Th-that was super scary..." I didn't even want to know what COULD have happened if no one helped me like he did.

Takano didn't move at all. He stayed in his position. Maybe it was a shock for him too? I can't blame him. If he saw me hurt, I can only imagine the situation that would befall me when and IF I recovered.

The next thing I knew, his body relaxed and he slumped back on top of me. He still didn't speak. I heard his breathing in my ear as he continued to hold me. We laid on those steps for a bit, with me slightly confused. I can't stay this way with him. I can't fall in love with this man again. I just can't.

I took the initiative and began to push up, trying to get him to comply and to stand up. He wouldn't budge. He was like a rock to me. I had no power to even push him off of me. "T-Takano-san..?"

"You were always in the library back then, too..." he spoke lightly in my ear. It was almost as if he read my mind. He too was reminiscing about that time. No...not now. Not now. I have to get him off of me. I began to move away from his voice, trying to push him off of me. I can't give in here. I feel my cheeks begin to heat up as I attempt to subdue my feelings. Damnit. Not now.

"P-Please let me go."

"You...you said some strange things ten years ago. How much do you remember from what happened ten years ago?"

My head turned to face him. His hot breath was on my face as his face was close to my own. I could start to smell his scent. His face was almost as if he was hurt.

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten the time.." I felt him suddenly placed his hand on the side of my face as he spoke. "...the time you confessed your feelings to me."

The memories kept flying in my mind. The memories of me with Takano in the school library. My mind was fluttered with worry and nervousness as I confessed my love to the man before me. I didn't know what to expect after the confession. It was almost magic when he didn't get grossed out or even shun me for liking another guy. And it was better when he accepted me to be with him. It was the moment that I've always dreamed about, and it happened that day.

"What about the time we went to my place together..? And you slept at my place then?"

No. Please don't. My body is reacting again to his words. The memories pulling their way up towards the surface. The feel of his touch along my body returned ever so slowly. The feel of his fingers in my hair, stroking it ever so gently. The warmth of his body against mine as I wanted more of it. I wanted all of it. These memories won't ever go away, but I need to suppress them. Takano...stop..please..

"J-Just let me go!" I frantically began to push him away as best as I could. He stayed as he did, clinging to me, not letting go. Takano...please.

His voice still spoke in my ear ever so lightly, chills going down my spine. "And how about the fact that I knew who you were, even before you confessed to me?"

My eyes widened to his words. H-He knew who I w-was before I even confessed?! I stared at him, not knowing what to say. He watched me from afar as I watched him? H-He had the same feelings I did too..? I felt his breathing more and more as he pulled closer to me, his lips up against my own. My body shuddered lightly as I felt paralyzed for what seemed like hours. The kiss felt like it stopped time, with the wind being the only thing to confirm time did not stop. Why..? why was I feeling this way? I thought it was over! I-I can't! I can't let this happen! I will fall in love with him after declaring to him that I will not even let it happen. I pull away from the kiss, only to have him pull me down and kiss me once more. I need to get out of his trap, before I...

I did the only thing I could do to snap Takano and myself out of it. The echo of the slap across his face was heard throughout the library stairwell. I scurried out from under him as I grabbed my bag and ran off. Damn Takano. Damn him. However, I managed to fall once more, landing on the bottom of the steps. I became that guy...twice.

I hear him in the distance about watching what I was doing. I hollered back at him and darted off in the night. Takano...he knew who I was before I confessed to him. Damn him! Takano...you idiot...

* * *

The sound of the stove being used woke me from my sleep and the memories from that day. My eyes slowly opened and the ceiling greeting my sight once more, like the night before. The sun was shining through the windows of the apartment as I heard someone cooking. My senses started to work slowly as the smell of eggs and toast greeted me. The headache I had last night seemed to have gone away a bit, as it still just lingers in the back of my head, waiting to strike me down I'm sure. I slowly used my arms to push myself up slowly to a sitting position. At least my muscles worked today. Last night I could barely do a thing. I looked up and seen Takano in the kitchen part of the apartment, placing one of the eggs he cooked onto a plate and placed a peice of toast next to it. I never thought of him as a cook at all. I always thought he always got his food at the store like I did. Well, at least I know he's more competent than I am instead of being on the same level as me.

I seen him grab two plates as he walked into the quarters I was in. Wait..two plates? T-Takano made breakfast for me...?

"I see you slept well last night." He spoke softly as he placed the two plates on the table beside the bed. They both consisted of an egg and a peice of toast. I guess he did make breakfast for me. "Now, you may not want to eat anything, but, I'm sure you know that you need to eat. The last time you ate was lunch time yesterday when we went to the store down the road."

I let out a weak groan as I shifted myself a bit to slide off of the bed. My feet were placed firmly on the ground, as I slowly made my way to the table. I guess my muscles aren't fully recovered yet as I walk as if I'm tightroping on top of Tokyo Tower or something before I sit on the floor at the table.

"I see you also can walk a bit. At least your muscles aren't in lock down or too loose. Well, eat up. I'll be right back to get your medicine I got for you."

Takano walked off as I stared at the meal in front of me. A sunny side up egg and a piece of toast. And it even looked great! I'm super impressed with Takano. Back when I worked for publishing novels for the authors I worked with, I always made my own breakfast that consisted of rice and fish. Sometimes I even had time into making a bento on occassion that only consisted of plain old rice balls and some nori I bought at the store the night before to sprinkle on. Nowadays, I can't even cook a decent meal with all of the no time I literally have anymore. Work has become everything and I don't know if I like that or hate that.

"Onodera?"

I felt the back of Takano's hand on my cheek, jumping me out of my thought process. I quickly looked up at him, wanting to yell at touching me of all times, but, he held out the hand to show me some aspirin and other meds. "Take these and eat your food. You need to eat so that the medicine doesn't tear up your stomach."

I slowly took the medicine from him, seeing him place down two cups of coffee beside the plates. I shove the medicine in my mouth and take a few sips of the coffee to get them down easier for me.

Takano sat down beside me, placing a hand on my forehead. "So, how are you feeling today?"

My face grew hot with his cool hand, now turning warm. It felt good for a few moments at least. Man, I am so letting my guard down around him nowadays. I can't help it right now. The man cooked me a decent meal AND is taking care of me. N-Not like I asked for the assistance anyway. "Headache is gone.."

Geez. My voice is raspy. I guess I did lose it last night. I can barely talk without squeaking once and it sounds like I smoked a million cartons of cigarettes.

Takano didn't seem to be phased by my voice as he placed his hand off of my forehead. "Your fever went down a bit too. I'll take your temperature after breakfast just to be sure. Now eat."

I sighed lightly as I took the fork and placed the egg on top of the toast. "Itadakimasu..."

The food was really good. Just the way I like it, too. I slowly ate it as to not feel super sick again. I looked over to Takano as he seemed not like I imagined. He isn't jumping at the chance of attacking me or even touching me any chance he gets. It felt great, but, at the same time, it also felt like I missed those chances. Those stupid dreams are messing with my head.

I noticed that he sensed me watching him as he looked up at me. "What's the matter? Is it not to your liking?"

I swallowed what I had in my mouth. "N-No, that isn't it. Sorry." I whispered before taking another bite.

"Hey..?"

I look over to him as he spoke to me. "Hmmm..?"

He stared at his half eaten food, only to speak lightly at me. "Are you feeling alright?"

I sighed lightly at his statement. "I feel like I got hit by a truck if that's what you were asking." I took another bite of food. "My voice box is a bit wrecked as you can tell and my body feels light as a feather, almost as if I can fly."

Takano didn't speak to me after I answered him. What's his deal? Is he doing alright?

"Onodera?"

"Hmmm..?"

He finished his food and stood up with his plate. He stared down at me for a few brief moments before walking into the kitchen. "Forget it. Finish your meal so I can check your temperature."

What gives? Did I do something to make him mad? I didn't ask for your help, Takano! I gave up and quickly finished my meal. Damn that man. Damn him.

* * *

The next part will take a bit longer to work on since work is becoming more tedious. I'll post it up as soon as I can.


End file.
